1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly and an LCD apparatus having an improved binding force between a mold frame of the backlight assembly and a bottom chassis of the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display device which displays images using liquid crystals. An LCD apparatus is widely used since the LCD is thinner, lighter and has a lower driving voltage and lower power consumption than many other display apparatuses. Since the LCD apparatus is not a self-emitting device, a backlight assembly including a light source is required.
More specifically, the LCD apparatus includes a light source which emits light, a light guide member which improves a luminance property of the light, and a mold frame and a bottom chassis containing the light source and the light guide member therein.
As demand for thinner backlight assemblies has increased, a containing member having the mold frame and the bottom chassis integrally formed therein has been developed. For example, the mold frame and the bottom chassis are integrally formed by an insert molding method which includes positioning the bottom chassis in a mold for the mold frame and then injecting a resin into the mold to form the containing member having the mold frame and the bottom chassis integrated therein. However, a gap between the mold frame and the bottom chassis forms and widens during the molding method, since the bottom chassis cannot withstand a distortion of the mold frame due to a difference in coefficients of thermal expansion between the mold frame and the bottom chassis.